


B-A-B-Y

by ICARUS (WorstCopInBritain)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorstCopInBritain/pseuds/ICARUS
Summary: "I love for you to call me baby."the doctor gets the gang into a tight spot once again despite yasmin's advice. yasmin decides to take punishment into her own hands.





	B-A-B-Y

**Author's Note:**

> The quote in the summary is an excerpt from B-A-B-Y by Carla Thomas. This is a reference to the 2017 movie Baby Driver.

“Here we are Yaz, last stop nowhere.” 

The Doctor had punched in the coordinates for deep space, sending the pair hurtling through solar systems and galaxies alike, to find their own little corner of the universe. They were now lightyears away from anything or anyone, they were safe. 

The Time Lord shrugged off her singed overcoat, tossing it behind her with abandon. She scratched at her head as she glanced at the Gallifreyan on the monitors. She scoffed after reading the TARDIS’s version of ‘I told you so,’ grabbing the monitor by the handle and swinging it to the other side of the console. She pressed her cut up and dirty palms onto the console, head tilted downward in guilt and shame. She blew a piece of sizzling hair out of her face, watching the smoke trail follow. 

Then, there was a breath on her ear, another heartbeat against her back. She didn’t remember having a third heart.

Then, there were hands, soft and smaller than hers, sliding down her forearms and draping themselves over her own. 

Then, then, there were lips to the shell of her ear, pulling her breath down from her lungs into the pit of her stomach.

“Did I, or did I not say going into the Cyberhive was a bad idea?” Yasmin practically hummed in her ear, her fingers slipping in between the blonde's. 

The Doctor gasped at her proximity, each syllable sending a shiver down her spine. “You did,” She breathed out, her eyes fluttering closed as the words tumbled from her mouth, the gears inside her beautiful mind coming to a standstill. 

Yasmin nipped at the back of her ear, keeping her hips away from her as she felt The Doctor press back against her in response. “And who insisted we go anyway?” She asked, her voice becoming darker as she watched her girlfriend respond so beautifully to her, though they had barely touched.

The Doctor gulped, her head tilting back on instinct. She craved for Yasmin’s lips on her skin. “I did.” She answered without hesitation, her voice a mere whisper.

A devilish grin formed on Yaz’s lips, as she pressed a soft kiss to her earlobe, her tongue darting out to wet it, and pull it into her mouth for just a moment. She dragged her mouth down to the spot just behind her ear, pressing soft kisses down the side of her throat. The Doctor leaned into the woman, her head rolling as breathy gasps escaped her parted lips. Yasmin met her begging hips with her own, pushing into her as The Doctor pushed back. Their forms moved in unison against the console, rutting against each other like teenagers. 

“You seem to have a hard time listening to instructions, Doctor.” Yasmin started, taking one of The Doctor’s hands, and moving it to her waistband. “So I have no other choice but to teach you a lesson.” She then slipped their hands into The Doctor’s pants, the blonde arching into her as her lover guided her own fingers into her core. 

It was now Yasmin’s turn to gasp, as she felt on her fingertips the absolute effect she had over the woman. She groaned, her forehead settling onto the woman’s shoulder as she concentrated on the task at hand. She began to pump their hands in and out of her, The Doctor squeaking in pleasure as she rose and fell to meet them, reveling in the delicious friction. She pressed further into her, moaning as The Doctor bucked against her and rode their hands unabashedly. The tangle of fingers had brought her to a climax within minutes, and suddenly she was aching and spent, leaning on her wobbly arm against the TARDIS console, her knuckles gone white under her grip. She sighed with her whole chest as soft lips returned to her neck, peppering gentle and loving kisses along her skin. Although she had just came moments before, suddenly, her arousal came back in an overwhelming tsunami that wracked her core and made her knees nearly give out, all because of two simple words, growled against her skin.

“Good girl.”

Overwhelmed, it was now The Doctor’s turn to take the reins, as she pulled their hands from her trousers, and leveraged Yaz into a spin, pulling her in between herself and the console. Yasmin responded in earnest, her fingertips sliding up The Doctor’s shirt, coming up to cup her breasts, her chest still heaving beneath her hands from the orgasm she put her through not seconds before. Their mouths met again, openly, messily, and hot. Yasmin sucked on the blonde’s tongue, moans rolling out of her mouth at the filthy act. As they kissed, she hadn’t realised she had slid one of her hands out of The Doctor’s shirt, and currently was pressing it between her thighs, grinding her palm against herself. The Doctor had noticed, of course, and used the distraction to pick Yazmin up by the backs of her thighs and settle her on the console for better leverage. This act alone made Yaz all but whine, “Oh, fuck- come here,” And then suddenly her hands were wrapped around those gaudy yellow suspenders, and she was pulling her entire body onto hers, their mouths meeting hard.

The Time Lord whimpered at this, and moved her hands to unzip the brunette’s trousers, fumbling blindly with the button. Yasmin was the one to break the kiss, as a warm hand slid into her pants, and cupped her. She gripped the back of The Doctor’s neck, her mouth open as she watched her lover concentrate, watching the way her worried brow twitched involuntarily. “Don’t be shy, baby.” She whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to her brow. The Doctor let out a shaky breath, grabbing Yaz by her thigh and pulling her closer to her. “I-I want you to tell me- Tell me what to do.” She whispered sheepishly, looking into Yasmin’s gaze with a fiery intensity. 

Her lover nodded knowingly, and moved down to grab the wrist connected to the fingers in her pants, and turned to whisper in that lovely pierced ear, the silver chain glittering in the dim light. “Grab the steering wheel, Doctor.” she gasped into her lover’s ear, as she guided the Time Lord into her core;

“Or get out of the car.”


End file.
